Naruto: The gift
by Romeyer
Summary: 27 years old Naruto went to create a place where everyone can live in peace, not for his own good but for the people who were abandoned by the world. After 3 years, just when he was about to have a new future, fate wanted him to relive the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The snow had been falling nonstop since the beginning of October, making it difficult for a man who was trying to find his way through the current storm, he had a meeting with a group.

That man's name was Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi who had abandoned his village and his dream.

He didn't get anything to recall his identity or his past anymore...

* * *

Swears and curses could be heard through out the freezing weather. On the outskirt nearing a campfire, about 20 men covered only with just their pants were fighting each others bare-handed.

"Motherfucker!" Shout a young teenager after getting his nose broken. "Come ON!"

Althought it seemed like they were having one crazy fight, they in fact were sparing one by one. Each group had only two people trying to fight a duel than just blindly join the others.

"COME ON and fight! I'll show you how it is done!"

"I'm freezing here dude, your fist is not helping..."

Naruto stood far from their place, observing everymove they made as he began dragging his boots towards them.

One of the fighter caught sight of him only to get a punch to the face as a reward.

"OW! The boss.."

"What?" The one who landed his fist started looking around until he caught the eyes of the blond figure walking towards their fighting ground. "The boss is here everyone!"

Immediately every single one stopped what they were doing and casted their eyes around to find the one who was called "boss".

"Boss!" "Boss!" "I can't believe that he went to meet us." One after another tried to talk normally even though they were almost out of breath from the weather and the fight.

"...So you are the volunteers who wish to join our force?...Hm, Kimura told you to start fighting in pairs, didn't he?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes boss! Kimura-san told us if we prove ourselves worthy, we can join you!" Said a smiling man.

"Uh...Where is he now?"

"The Jonin commander is currently busy with something in the station, he requested that nobody disturbs him while he is in his chamber... Is there a problem, boss?"

"Can I join your force, boss? I've been waiting for this day, I promise I won't disappoint you!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. ' Kimura, I really don't know if having you as an instrustor is a good idea.' He thought.

"Calm down, he didn't mean it when he said that, all of you are welcome in here. Our base is still just a small group of mercenaries, we need more people to run the business here and I always prefer the volunteers, the ones who come on their free wills are far more trustworthy." He said.

"Boss...I understand! I'll try my best to help our base grow!"

"Me too! You can count on me boss!"

"Good! This is now our home, I expect the best from you... Now head for the infirmary and patch those wounds up before reporting in the post camp..." Said Naruto. "Hakuno-san will be in the meeting place if someone wanna know."

"At once! Come on everybody." As fast as their legs could go, they started sprinting back to the gate.

'..It'll pretty chilly if I'm shirtless too. What was he thinking?' Sighing, Naruto followed their way inside the base, he was late for the meeting.

* * *

"Sorry, I got caught in a storm this morning." Naruto said as he step inside one of the cabin. "Is everyone here?"

There were 4 people inside, all of them dressed in black vests and each one had a tag printed on his chest.

"Take a seat...Boss, we got a problem." The largest man in the group said.

"What is it, Kimura-san?" Naruto asked as he sat on one of the chairs.

"One of our squads has caught sight of Iwa shinobi in our territory, It was reported that they are Chunin or higher." The man before whose name was Kimura said.

"What rank is that squad, Tsuki?"

"B rank Intel team, I spoke with them in person." A silver haired Jonin responded. "They were inspecting a diamond location 20 miles West from here when those bastards attacked."

"How many of them and did anyone get injured?"

"3 vs 5 and the result was...rather heavy for us. Two members had to stay for the other three to escape...Hakuno-san just found one this morning, his body is being burned as we speak. About the kunoichi...I'm not sure."

"...Hakuno, did you notice anything when you arrive at the scene?"

"No, they broke all the trails. The storm was too thick and even Orochimaru-san couldn't track them." A middle-age man said.

"They got attacked 2 days ago, that time is enough for them to disappear...thanks to the storm." A skinny man with long black hair said.

"What news did your clones bring?"

"..." Silence.

"Your clones can't hold their own in this weather?"

* * *

If the situation had been different, Naruto would have laughed. Of all kind of thing that could prevent the mightiest scout of ninja, it went straight to the cold...Not to mention that the clones are belong to 3 exprienced Jonin and one Sannin.

"Well...They aren't solid like mine so I guess that's the reason I'm here?"

"You caught me. One of us could go but then again there will be one less person to run thing here, sorry for making you go all the way in this snow, boss."

"I can imagine, it took me half the morning to get here with the brig. Hmm...what is an Iwa team doing here?"

"Either they come for the diamond or just to provoke us." Kimura growled. "As if they hasn't caused enough damage to the world already."

"Whatever that is...our base is in danger of being detected, we don't need some stupid outsiders to attack us " Hakuno said. "Our base is not-"

"Our force hasn't yet grown strong enough to survive, let alone fighting with someone." Tsuki finished the line. "85 percents of our men are mere civilians who have more productive works than fighting...and the remains are outcasts. We can't win the fight against the whole village."

"Then what are we supposed to do if they call the shot? I'm sure as hell not going to hide from them!" Kimura loudly spoke.

"Calm down, Kimura-san..." Naruto told him. "I can understand your anger but we need you to think clearly in this."

"This is my new home, our home Naruto-sama...I don't want to run away again."

"Kimura-san..." Hakuno said in silence.

* * *

"Boss, we need your power." Tsuki started his speech as everyone turned their eyes on him. "This is a tracking mission, we need your clones to head for the diamond mine and search for the enemy's trail. We cannot afford to wait when the Iwa might be onto us."

Almost immediately, 5 clones of Naruto popped up without him to do any hand seals.

"You all know what to do...and take care of yourself." The boss ordered as they gave a nod and then disappeared.

**I hope you can correct me if I'm wrong with some words or grammars because English isn't my native language. This is my first try writing something with my imagination to see how my penmanship goes.**

Here is a list of the roles in Naruto's ground-The Division:

-Naruto Uzumaki(Missin nin): Commander, specialized in battle.

-Tsuki Namora(Jonin): Second-in-command, specialized in recruiting new manpower and leading combat squads.

-Kimura Shinji(Jonin): Drill instructor, specialized in combat and ninjutsu training.

-Hakuno Sakahato(Jonin): Medical unit commander, specialized in medical training.

-Orochimaru(Sannin): Spying unit commander, specialized in assassinating, survival, medical, ninjutsu.

The others who are not mentioned:

-Aiko Nemayashi(Missin nin): Storate keeper, responsible for the supplies.

-Yoko Himiura, Yamato Hiratoki, Maya Arumete(Civilian): Bussinessmen, responsible for the funds.

There are 107 civilians and 19 shinobi.

**All these information will be useless in later chapters but they will return at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cold, the darkness and the danger of being detected were giving Naruto's clones a hard time. If the normal storms weren't enough then now the blizzard ones had joined the party.

"See anything ahead, Zero?"

Zero, Ace, Chase, Trial and Phoenix had been their names since the day Naruto stopped abusing this technique, stating that they shouldn't rely too much on brutal force.

"No..." The one called Zero said. "Not even a single sight of a dead bird."

"We should find some place warm." Ace suggested. "The cold's gonna shut our senses."

Everyone seemed to be thrilled with the idea, they had been moving blindly through the storm for a little too long.

* * *

It only took them less than 5 minutes to dig up a cave and have roasted fishes to chew. Chilling by the fire, they began discussing their plan to track the enemy's trail.

"Unless an Iwa nin came patrolling around, it'd be impossible to find them in this state."

"You mean..." Phoenix stopped his meal. "We set up an ambush and hope for the best?"

"Yeah, pure luck." Zero said casually, using the tip of a bone as a toothpick. "Or we could just go solo and maybe come across their trail. Yeah, maybe."

"Damn, we need more people to do this." Trial snorted. "Sigh...We have to think of something, our base cannot affort to wait for us."

"Well, any idea Chase?" Asked Zero.

"...How about making a ruckus on one specific area? The kind of thing that makes the commander order his grunts to investigate?" Said Chase, gutting another fish.

"Hey, that works! We gotta try one." Ace stated. "So what kind of damage should we do?"

"Uhh..." Phoenix stopped eating once again. "Make a loud noise, that'll keep them spamming their clones."

"...At least we got a clear plan on this. The rest is up to us." Trial finished.

All five clones nodded, each one quickly devoured their fishes.

"Stuffed yet? Let's get moving." As in order, they all threw the leftovers into the pitfire.

Dusting off the last bit of ashes, Naruto's clones made their way out of their place.

"Let's search for a higher place, we need the blast to be heard by all."

"...We're really not good at this. I wish clones could use their jutsus."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a road leading to an iced bridge. There was a fair number of shinobi clothed in white going with their groups through the cold storm, each one shivered as the wind started to decay their revealing skins. Running between them was a red caravan, hinting there was something or someone precious to them hidden inside.

**BANG!**

The sudden noise immediately ceased their advance. Every single one tensed up and made their fighting stance.

**BANG!**

"A rifle's shot?"

"Keep a look out! Everyone remains your positions and protects the caravan."

The tone most likely belonged to the leader called out. After everyone was in a defensive formation, he gave in a breath before doing the handseal.

Four clones appeared right by his side after the call, waiting for order.

"You two, search the area! And you two, investigate the sound!"

They all gave a gesture before disappearing into the smoke field.

"Set the camp! Alert the others if you see something suspicious!"

"Yes! Kizya-sama!" The Iwa nins replied with as much enthusiasm as they could get.

Little did the young commander know, the Winter breeze was going to give him and his small army a hard time staying still in one place...

* * *

"Are we just gonna wait?" Buried himself deep under the snow, Zero asked his companion.

"Depends...Sigh, I'm going to have a cold tonight." Chase said with little air he could manage to let out.

"Hey hey, steady yourself! We haven't even gotten a report yet."

"As if I could forget. Hah...You see anything?"

"Two shadows in the distance, coming from the North. Seems like they went together towards this way. Should we move into another place?"

"The others three should take care of everything. You and me, we should just chill out here and stay comfortably close to each others...forever."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?."

"Heh...Better than your toys for sure. My ears are getting penetrated with snow."

The team had agreed to let two of them stay behind to create the distraction and cover their tracks while the rest prepared to reveal the enemy's trail. After they got the right path, all five would regroup and track the foes down.

**BANGGGG!**

"Uhh! FUCK! This way, come on!"

"We're not gonna make it...The air is frozen around us..."

...The Iwa clones were right, they weren't made to withstand the harshness of nature. The dispersion soon followed.

* * *

"Goddamn it! Waste of fucking time!" The commander for some reason couldn't hold the anger in his voice. Because of his clones' failure? Or would it be the fatigue and shakiness that he fought to keep his stance against the storm had driven him mad?

Maybe it was the time that gave him most of the rage, his troop had been standing guard for nearly an hour. Even with the fire going strong through the deadly weather, their legs somehow showed the poor example of an ice cube and they crumbled everytime the wind passed by.

Unfortunate for them to be a simple escort, the perfect target for the enemy.

"Get a move on! *cough...Cough* We...c-can't just stay here forever..."

His command now was like a salvation to them. Slowly, the colors began to return to their faces and everyone released the tension that had been going crazy inside their mouths. They'd give anything to be able to move their blood vessels.

* * *

On the hill miles away from their place, Zero and his comrades were observing their movement.

"Hmm...I wonder what's inside that vehicle..."

**Author's note: **I think I'll end the chapter here for a good time skip. In case you are wondering why the Iwa didn't send out a proper escort for that caravan, everything will be clear in later chapters...

Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The hard time was over...For all of them.

The caravan advanced without any problem, snow and ice had already covered their track. Behind them, The Division's scout followed tight yet with extreme caution, they couldn't risk getting detected after all those work, not to mention the disturbance from them had caused the Iwa to be alerted all the time. The tailing had became a lot slower and more exhausted than it should have been.

Shinobi couldn't even recognise their own face properly anymore, they breathed hollow air and their eyes became more and more lifeless...But they were delighted, their mouthes muttered up words of rejoice under the night sky.

"We're here...Finally."

Surrounded by walls of dead trees and rough hills, their base looked almost like an old tower that belongs to the royalty. People could assume it was the enemy's main base at the first sight., a large base that crept out a really uneasy vibe.

Taking the first step towards the gate, Naruto's clones suddenly disappeared out of thin air...Without even a single sound.

Inside the stone wall, a siren could be heard loud and clear. They had triggered the alarm just by touching the ground.

**"**Patrols who are near the post, go investigate and search the area immediately!**"** Their radio was now activated. **"**Shinku-san, gather your troops and protect the goods.**"**

* * *

'Dispersed by some kind of force? I've never seen anything like before...'

Back in The Division, Naruto was processing the info his clones found during the mission. Their last stances at the enemy's base seemed to confuse him a bit, he had never encountered anything like that, something which could kill his intel less than one second. He was confident with his experience in battle after 3 years building up and protecting his ground, he was quite thrilled to expose the technique the enemy had shown him.

The night was quite comfortable for the base, the men had their food and drink after a hard day of working while the women got together and sang their beautiful songs for everyone.

They didn't have to care about their past lives and their crimes anymore, they were groups of people that found each others after being abandoned by their families, their villages...They owned their lives to him, the man who put freedom above anything else.

That man was Naruto Uzumaki and now, he didn't seem to find the wonderful taste of his Sake.

**"**Tsuki, tell the others to go to the briefing. The clones are back.**"** Switching to the speaker, Naruto gave an order for once after such a long time.

**"**...Uggg, oh what...the fu...Right when I'm listening to my...sweet Aiko...Of all the...time.**"** Anyone could tell that the other side was drunk as fuck. **"**Boss, can it wait tomorrow?...My brain is...kind of messed up tonight...Oh yeah..**"** Naruto could hear an angelic voice singing through the transmission. If the girl's voice was that sweet under the buzzing speaker, no wonder the stoic second-in-command Tsuki Namora fell for her.

**"**...Get yourself up and call them. The enemy has shown sight of an unusual technique, I need you to be awake and presentable at the cabin.**"**

**"**Sigh...Alright, I'm coming.**"**

* * *

"I know it's night time and you all are very tired but this is very important...I'll make this short. The enemy's base is located Northwest, about 2 days on foot far from here, there is an iced bridge right in between so you'll know your way. The clones tracked down and followed a caravan leading to their gate but upon closer approach, they disappeared without a trace."

After Naruto had told them the situation, all four veterans fell in deep silence.

"My clones are solid, they don't disperse too often. I suspect the Iwa had a seal that prevent the chakra flowing in our clones, anyone got another idea?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, boss..." Tsuki said, he seemed really tired by now.

"Orochimaru-san, you?" Asked Naruto, turning his head to the Sannin.

"...I need to see it before I can make out what kind it is supposed to be, until then, I'm clueless."

"Have you ever encountered anything like that in your travel?"

"...Actually, it could be some kind of signal that shut down the chakra."

"What? Like from the TV? How did that possible?" Said Kimura.

"Signal?" Naruto pondered the idea for a moment. "That's...interesting. Where did it come from?"

"Wait, Orochimaru-san." Interrupted the white haired Jonin. "By signal, do you mean binaural wave that used to corrupt the radar?"

"Almost right...It also can be used to drive animals into suicide."

"What?" Hakuno gasped. "Binaural wave can do such a thing?"

"...Come to think of it, I've heard about several dead whales drifting around the shore this Summer, there was a large amount of speakers on a battle ship passing through there." Naruto said, clutching his chin. "Massive meats for everyone and sailors got tons of cash."

"That's...horrible." Said Hakuno. "How can such-?"

"Anyway, I think I understand." Tsuki shrugged. "Clones got a main core inside their body, that core maintains the circulation of chakra and keep them active. Normal ones are weak while the solid ones are far stronger but...even those cores could disappeared if attacked directly once."

"What you mean is..." Naruto said, he could wrap the situation more clearly now.

"The ears." Tsuki blurted, gesturing his head. "Those binaural waves have messed their systems up and caused potential harm to the cores, that's my theory."

"Huhh...The escort could travel easily inside the enemy's base and I didn't remember they putting on any device, those waves didn't have much affect on human." Naruto concluded. "Seem like I'm going to have some alone time."

"Boss, we need to discuss this further." Tsuki said, all drowsiness had disappeared. "Without the help of the clones, this infiltration is going to be difficult if we didn't get all the important intel."

"I think we first need to dispatch some of Orochimaru-san's field spying units, they can hold their owns." Kimura suggested.

"Kimura-san, you know I'm not gonna sit here while letting our comrades risk their lives." Naruto cut him off. "Besides, we can't affort to wait for them."

"...Right." The bulky Jonin muttered.

"...Look like we are counting on you once again, boss." Said Hakuno.

"Going to the enemy's base right now is not okay, boss!" Tsuki objected the idea. "The Iwa has shown sight of techniques we have never encounter before...I know you are the most suited person to do this but I agree with Kimura-san. You are a huge boost of morale for us and if enemies decided to attack, we would stand more chances with you around."

Naruto just sit there, staring at his silver haired friend with a derping expression.

"Ahum!..." He tried to face a cough, searching for something in his breast pocket. "Tsuki-san, you remembered the day when we first met?"

"30th December...Wait, why are you asking me that?" Tsuki asked, confused.

"You asked me about the Hokage thingy." Said Naruto, pulling out a brown cigarette. "Remember that shit?"

All the shinobi tensed up, eyes focused on their commander. Naruto rarely swore in front of people, even when he got mad.

"...This is different, boss! I-"

"You know how I hate to be in that position, Tsuki...I will never be a Hokage at any form, I will never sit still on the chair while the others do all the dangerous works." Inhaling a good amount of smoke, he spoke. "I left the shinobi rank to be an outcast, not become another and I'm happy with the title missin nin. I know my place."

"...Boss."

"I'm just a simple person who release his anger on the field of battle...Sorry, got a little sidetrack for a bit." Naruto mumbled, blinking his eyes. "I'm going. If the Iwa did plan out an attack, I'd make sure that didn't happen."

His tone was almost like drunk, yet somehow carried out the sound of venom.

"Tsuki-san, I'll leave you to do my brief." He started to give the orders. "Tomorrow! Kimura-san, gather good men and take extra care of their training. Hakuno-san, prepare the places for medics and tell everyone to be on their guards. Orochimaru-san and Tsuki-san, you two are better than me at this kind of stuff so I leave you to do the commanding. No drinking parties or shows while I'm gone!"

"Show off..." Tsuki muttered, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Well...You caught me." Naruto lowered his tone. "But seriously, this might be the chance for us to discover a new security system as well as their technology."

"..."

"..."

"..."

That was uncalled for.

**Okay, sorry for the lack of length. I'm kind of leave out the Iwa's point of view but I think they are unnecessary. As usual, correct me if I'm wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

-12:44 am, outside the Iwa nin's location.-

The temperature had gotten better over night. Still, chilly wind and freezing blizzard remained, beating the flesh and the bone of shinobi guards.

About a mile away from the gate, a large rock appeared to be moving towards them...

There were three hooded guards clothed in white coat and black pants, long rifle in arms and radio strapped on each side of their holsters. Two of them were patrolling around the gate while the other one stationed at the column of the gate.

'After the sniper across the river and now this. Two dudes never take their eyes off the others and there is another one observing everything.' Thought Naruto, peeking with the binoculars from behind the fake rock he was hiding. 'Packing heat too...The back gate got a proper security.'

After putting on a white mask, he went around the terrain and pressed himself against a nearby tree, waiting. He needed the information from them so he had to leave at least one guard alive.

'1...2...Turn!...after two steps they'll look behind. Alright...Kind of feel bad for their necks. A little beauty sleep is what they need.'

Faster than a reaction of a fly, Naruto drew his barbituric darts and delivered them into their heads.

"W-" The remain one didn't have the time to fully open his mouth as his mind shut off.

The masked commander went over to them and searched their body.

'A transmitter equipped with a binaural speaker...no clones allowed.' Putting one in his pocket, he tied and blindfold the sleeping nin. Then, he pulled out the dart from one guard and slapped him right across the face.

"UH!" That gotta hurt, even under the rag his mutter was louder than the struggling sound of a fish's tail.

"Good." Said Naruto. "If you dare to scream, I'll kill you, got that?...It got steel thorn inside, don't even try to break out, you'll only cut yourself."

The shinobi stopped moving, breathing out heavy air as the wires began to loosen out and fresh blood poured out.

"Heard what I was saying?"

He nodded, eyes full of hatred towards Naruto.

"Exellent. I'm getting it out."

...

* * *

"Uhhhh...Hah...hah...W-what the hell do you want, bastard?" The guard said, letting out his breath.

"Split out everything you know from this place. And don't even think about lying, I'll kill one of your friends if you pause in mid-sentence."

"Y-you..."

"Split it out!" Naruto was not threatening, he was demanding for an answer.

"I don't know anything okay!" The guard said out of instinct. Instantly, he felt something wet hitting his face. "Wh-" He was about to turn his head when Naruto caught his jaw.

"One down...Forgot the pretty shinobi rule about teammate? They gave you a gun and a device just for fun?"

His tone was downright creepy, like a demon toying with its raw meal.

"I-I..."

"You pause..."

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell, I'll tell you everything!" His fear was beyond his limit, he was just a lowly guard stepping inside the shinobi's way. "Behind this gate there is a switch hidden inside one of the barrels near the shore, it'll activate the bridge."

"Which barrel?"

"I-I..Oh shit!" He gasped, he had paused in his speech. He expected to feel the blood of his last teammate but only getting sour look from his captor.

"...What?"

"...I...I forgot."

"Grr, of all the thing. What about the other side?"

"The same! My friend, he knew which one!"

"Keep talking, the longer this chat goes, the more chances you got to live."

"That's all! I swear it! That's all I fucking know!"

"...About 4 days before, is there a kunoichi being imprisoned in here?"

"I don't know! You have to ask the high ranked ones, I'm just a lowly Chunin!"

Naruto sighed, he had expected this, it seemed like the enemy didn't reveal much to these guards.

"I got only one question, what is your commander's frequency?"

"145.90, sir!" He couldn't risk pissing off Naruto now.

"And this outpost?"

"145.67!"

"Unit?"

"Seven!"

"...Okay, I hope you enjoy the show. Now go to bed."

"What?"

* * *

"...Huh, binaural waves surely can be such a pain. I can't seem to focus on even a simple jutsu." Said Naruto, wiping a sweat on his forehead. "Looks like they are really confident with Tai and Ken."

After a while, Naruto managed to get a way to disconnect the bridge, the Iwa here used machinery instead of Ninjutsu due to their waves constantly spreading. At least he could slow them down from getting outside.

This mission had proven to be rather difficult to him. He could use Ninjutsu if he plugged his ears but no precise decision would be made without the help of his best sense.

Pondering for a moment, Naruto got out his notebook. In there, Tsuki had written all of his objectives.

Naruto's mission was to infiltrate the enemy base, locate Yamako Ichi, the captured kunoichi and find out the motive behind Iwa's doing.

Due to the distance and the storm, they had no way to communicate through transmitters.

'I can't risk being exposed, they could use her against me.' Thought Naruto. It seemed like he had no choice but to rely on stealth...using only a small amount of Ninjutsu.

The missin nin jumped down the river and proceed to swim to the other side, it was less tiring than walking on water and he didn't want to use the fancy bridge, too many eyes would have seen.

He was immure to the cold anyway.

* * *

-12:56 am, outside the second outpost.-

The fake rock was the most useful thing to him in this environment, he could easily bypass the guards here.

"Stay away from those, they'll freeze you to death."

"Nah, just a damn rock...Why wasn't it a HEATER?...Shit, I must be hallucinating."

"...Maybe, want some boiled water?"

"ACC CHOOO!...Yeah, better than nothing."

He needed to get further inside, the guards here didn't seem like they belonged to the Jonin rank.

* * *

-1:07 pm, inside the first site.-

The security was tighter in here, a sign for Naruto to start sneaking around. Since this was an urban area, he put away the fake rock and threw the uniform from those guys earlier onto himself. Thanks to the hood, everyone looked the same.

Holding the rifle and with the transmitter on his side, Naruto slowly made his way towards the first building he saw while carefully avoiding all the camera.

It was an infirmary, there were a lot of medical stuff in there as well as recording devices all around the corners.

'Maybe I should try to find the security place...There is definitely a camera recording the prison.' He thought, going back outside.

'Let's find a friendly type.'

Darting his eyes around, he approached a single lonely guard standing near the edge of a cliff.

"Hey mate!" Naruto called out.

"What? No talking on the sentry post, dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah...Where is the security place? I'm lost."

"Go find it yourself...Damn moron."

"You wanna fight, bastard?" Naruto tried adding some ferocities in his tone while shoving that guy towards the cliff.

"You!...Fuck it, I'm not in the mood. Go further and head to the North."

* * *

-1:22 pm, outside the monitor room-

Naruto had discovered something, something very wrong.

Instead of guards crowding outside the room, there was heavy breathing inside and something a feminine moan could be heard.

'...They're having sex?' Naruto's mouth curled up in disbelief. 'Charming, but not a normal and healthy one...Especially in this weather.'

Placing himself against the wall, Naruto tried to eavesdrop.

"Ah-ah...Ahhhhhh...hh.." An erotic and arousing moan that belonged to a fully grown woman, coming with the sexy sounds of bellies hitting each others.

'Should they be concerned about the monitor screens?...Good place though, never got a camera in these kinds of rooms.' Thought a 30-year-old man. 'Generals? No, shinobi aren't allowed to do that on duty.'

After a while, Naruto decided to knock on the door, he couldn't wait for them to finish. If they blew his cover, he'd make sure they got the slumber they desired.

"Who's there?" Still the sexy voice of that woman.

"Uh...Sorry madam. The headquarter called me to check on the monitors."

"Your unit..."

"Seven, madam."

"Heh...The patrol, huh?" She let out a seductive sigh. "Come in."

"But...Are you...doing-"

"Come in and join us, cutie..."

He had to do what men were made to do, right?

* * *

-1:24 pm, inside the monitor room-

Love juice's smell lingered around the room, only the sperms were stronger. Even with the lights of the screens, Naruto could see many naked men laying across the room with their genitals being completely drained and their cum stains spraying everywhere.

One huge orgy had happened here, right in the most important location.

In the center of the room, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair was riding on top of an unconscious man, they were obviously naked too. Naruto could only see them from the behind.

"Oh...A new man." Playfully teasing the limp cock with her pinky, the woman turned around to see him. "My...You look yummy."  
Her face was...beyond beautiful, a deadly poison to a man. With those purdy lips, half-shut round blue eyes and a glamorous body, she was the bomb.

Naruto didn't know what would happen to him if he got a full view of her front body.

"You like what you see?...This room is like a playground for us...Get naked, boy." Her voice...It was so sweet and delicious. Her touchy body jumping up and down gave him the biggest budging lump under the black pants.

Now he knew the sudden disappearance of the guards around here, they were fucked by this woman. Who could blame them? Without Icha Icha Paradise, their thirsts of sexual interaction got out of control.

"What are you waiting-Uh!" She got choked with a rag before she could finish. Her body slumped over the man under her.

"..." Without any word, Naruto turned to the monitor screen.

Immediately, he could get a full view of the prison. Focusing on one particular cell, he could see a girl, an...also naked short black haired girl. Judging by the slow movement of her body, Naruto could tell that she was weakened by the enemy for days.

He pulled out the photo of Yamako Ichi.

'Her hair got even more messy now, poor girl...' Naruto no longer felt his blood boiling at the sight, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kunoichi. They were trained to serve their villages, not to become sexual symbols for the male.

He could feel his anger and hatred starting to form. Iwa had killed one of his good man and now they laid dirts on the female.

"What's up, big boy?"

A warm breath entered his ears...!

Naruto lunged forward and spun around to see that woman, still in her nude glory. He had let his guard down for a second.

"Ummmmmm...Power nap, I like it...Make me feel great and dandy." She yawned, arms stretching upward.

Taking advantage of that moment, Naruto sprint towards her with kunai in hand...Only to be met with a blinding light.

"Uh!" He could feel something wrapping around him...grinding his manhood. "What?"

His sight returned and rewarded him with the view of a delightful pair of breasts. He was being hugged by that woman!

"Naughty boy...At least take off your pants first." That tone was rubbing his endurance. "I want to suck your dick..."

Her wet tongue licking his lips along with her delicate hands slowly reaching from his belly to his belt...drove him fucking insane!

...Replacement jutsu, he had to use it.

"I don't like the smoke at all...I want your big and strong...Uhh whaahh.." She said, touching her neck and her private area at the same time. "Give it to me."

Her figure, her voice, her eyes and her mouth...Everything was perfect, got no body hair on her body.

When she came to her sense, Naruto was gone.

"Hide and seek? Noooooooo...oooo..." Now her tone turned childish. "Come on..."

Now she was alone in that room, searching for the male she just lost.

"I miss your smell, sweetie...You have such a wonderful smell."

* * *

-1:30 pm, inside the third site-

Naruto didn't plan to test out his manhood with that woman, there was something very wrong about her. Fortunately, she hadn't gotten his hood down so his cover still remained intact, he didn't need to deal with her right now.

'How did she manage to stay awake? Hakuno's stuff can knock an elephant down.' With that thought wandering in his mind, Naruto made his way to the prison camp.

**Okay, thank you for everyone who has spent their time reading my story to this point. I took the big gun with the action scene packed with sexual subject so it was...rather awkward for me. Sorry if the writing sucked...And if I offended the female.**

**Also, this chapter introduced the first Mary-Sue...Naruto is dealing with OCs, not falling for them.**

**...Well, feel free to criticize my grammar.**

**Hey! If you are still reading, perhaps you have the time to check out my Deviantart "Lifeisawonderfulshit"? I drew some pics for this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1:36 pm, inside the prison camp-

Yamako Ichi, naked, trapped inside a cell below the ground. Naruto must get to her as soon as possible, the cold would take her life at anytime.

He got no choice but to speed up this rescue, knowing the result could be pretty sore.

'She is being held at the 2nd basement floor...Gotta find some clothes for her first.' Thought Naruto, hating the fact that he had to walk casually along with the patrolling guards.

One uniform wasn't hard to acquire but they'd get suspicious if he ran around carrying an extra set of clothes. He decided to mark a prison guard his target.

* * *

-1:36 pm, inside the prison camp, 1st basement floor-

"Hold it!" A voice suddenly called out.

Naruto calmly continued to walk, he couldn't get jumpy at moments like this.

"I'm talking to you, patrol!" This time it was an angry shout. "Come back here!"

He faked a sigh, turning around to face the guard. "What?" Mumbling slowly, he noticed that this guard carried a double-barreled pistol instead of a rifle.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"No talking on the sentry post, please." He copied the speech from the guy earlier.

"You! Do you know where this is, you lowly peasant shit?" The guard swung his arm at Naruto, holding his hood. "Only shinobi above Chunin can enter here, now fuck off!"

...

Naruto was speechless, he didn't know how to react for a moment.

'Really? No doubting for a moment? They didn't teach them anything about how a superior should act?.' Naruto could only sigh harder at the givaway information.

In split seconds, Naruto caught the arm offered to him and pulled his opponent towards him. He then twisted the guard's momentum and turned his back around, giving Naruto enough time to put a dart into the Jonin's neck as a final touch.

"I'll deal with you later." Said Naruto as he dragged the body away. "Thanks for the welcome though, I'll be more careful."

As long as the dart remained on the body, the host would be out cold for over 24 hours. Naruto stuffed the Jonin inside a trash pit after swapping the rifle with the pistol.

Now he was offically an Iwa Jonin...in the middle of this undisciplined base, a huge advantage for him.

Well, saved for that crazy blonde chick. Just like she said, this place was like a playground for children. Cute hooded clothes, no Ninjutsu allowed, no headbands, sentries carrying awkwardly flashy weapons and Jonin being short-fused...Actually, leave the innocent children out of this...There were sex and nudity everywhere.

Had he overestimated them too much? Whatever, he still hoped that woman were in there busy pleasing herself instead of paying attention to the monitor, he got no time to break all the security systems.

* * *

-1:39 pm, inside the prison camp, 2nd basement floor-

Rats, rats everywhere...

Combining them with the deadly smell of human wastes, you got yourself into a shithole. Thankfully it was Winter, if there had been maggots living in here, you would have never survived against the disgusting place called prison.

"Urrrrhhhh..."

"Ahh..hh, it hurts..."

No speeches could slow down the shadow flying through the place.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to Yamako Ichi's cell. Numbers of unconscious bodies, dead rats and broken camera laid behind his way. He didn't care about anything else, he only needed to get to the kunoichi. In this chilly weather, naked human couldn't live for long.

'There she is!' Thought Naruto, throwing himself towards the cell. Not bothering to pick the lock, he kicked the door opened.

Laying before him was one of his shinobi. The girl's skin was pale white as a sheet of paper, no movements from her could be seen until he went to check her pulse.

"Fuck!" He cursed, checking her body next for injuries.

Even after being tortured for days, Yamako still maintained her muscle and her lean figure. Kimura trained her well, she must have been prepared for the capture.

"..." It seemed like she only had minor injuries, he'd give her some treatments later.

Wrapping the clothes around her, Naruto put a small pill into her mouth. He could only hope what Hakuno had said before the mission was right.

Holding her tightly onto himself, Naruto got out of the cell. He needed to find some place warm for her. For now, he could only share some of his chakra as well as his heat into her.

...

Right at the moment he step out of the cell, a dreadful laugh could be heard nearby.

"Kekekekekekeke! A spy, a fool and a reward!" A laugh that highly resembled the insect's crawling sound. "Welcome to the playground of mr. Cater."

The entrance of the prison suddenly was covered in webs of yellow goop.

Detected.

Naruto had expected this outcome, those bastards nearly left her to death. And the suckest thing was he couldn't use a clone to keep an eye on her.

One arm holding her, Naruto drew the pistol and aimed it at the direction that voice came from.

* * *

-1:42 pm, inside the prison camp, 2nd basement floor-

A yellow circle suddenly appeared out of thin air above Naruto then it slowly formed into a glowing ring. Like a portal, a figure jumped out of the ring.

It was a...super thin blond man wearing a yellow jumpsuit that shaped like a banana.

"What the...?"

With a beyblade's spinning style, he created a massive cyclone around him, forcing Naruto to keep his stance with difficulties.

"Impressive! Normally my fabulous performance would have blown you away, a picky guest...or a fatty fat?" The yellow man said, twitching himself. "Mr. Cater, a yellow banana waiting to serve his audience, pleased to meet you." The guy really did want to make a flashy entrance.

**Bang! Bang!**

Two shots from the pistol were delivered directly to his heart. Naruto aimed high at him, smoke risen from the gun.

"...Keeekekeeeke...Interesting." Cater spoke with two holes on his chest. "But nah...I can do that better."

To Naruto's shock, the walking banana then drilled his hand right into his chest and pulled his bloody heart out!

"Ahh...The life is still lingering in this, how adorable!" Excitement filled in his tone, Cater rip the heart out from his body system. "Are you surprised? I trained this.." He point at his unmoving heart. "..I trained it to do this, you know?"

Naruto could feel the insanity radiating from that creepy man, he didn't really want to fight with...whatever the fuck this abomination was supposed to be.

"No? Well, how about this?" Blurted Cater, signing for his attack.

The yellow entertainer pulled out several rings from the portal and threw them at Naruto. "1! 2! 3! 4!-"

Projectile attack was not the main concern for Naruto, he could easily figure out their paterns. The only thing was that those rings explode right next to him if he managed to dodge one, pushing his body as well as Ichi's around in chaos.

"Spin! Spin! Spin! Grasshopper!"

**Bang!**

"Wow! My hand becomes a red fountain!" Yelled Cater, stopping the attack. "Oh, hello-" Using the momentium from the blast, Naruto lunged forward and chop his head off.

For a thin man, he sure got a lot of blood to spray from his neck. "Ahhhhhh...hhhhhhhhhhh"

Wait...He could still talk? What was happening to his body? There was a yellow goop being forced out from his skin.

"Gaaaahhhhhah...ahahhahh..." It was that goop talking, not the man.

Naruto aimed at that goop and shot the second bullet.

**Bang!**

The bullet got stuck inside that jelly, slowly melting away like thin air. Naruto took several steps back, eyes never left the strange being before him.

Then, the goop started gathering at Cater's belly and flied out of his body...No, not a body, but a squeezed bloody mess that used to be a human being with bone and visible muscle sticking out. About the head, it was not fit with the body at all.

Naruto felt completely disgusted with what he was seeing, he had seen some crazy shit in his life but this was beyond imagine. Where was he? In some kind of a horror movie?

He found himself being dumbstruck with the scene before him, the yellow goop began to bounce around the room, from the floor to the ceiling. It stopped at one of the bodies he had put to sleep before.

"Keeeeeeekekekekekekeke!"

A yellow circle began to appear...

'It possessed the guards!' Naruto finally understood everything, Cater was only the host of that monstrocity. That explained all the gruesome stuffs he had seen.

That goop was like a zombifying virus, if he managed to kill it, he'd win this battle.

Seconds later, another unrealisticly thin yellow banana jumpsuit man jumped down from the portal.

"Enjoy the show? I told you I could do it better." It spoke with a smiley symbol for a face. "Shall we continue?...err, where are you?"

'Another man was squeezed to death...' Thought Naruto as he observed the shape of that bug from behind his cover. 'Iwa...You're messed up, you are fucking messed up.'

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." It teased, jumping around like a little kid. "I don't want to be left alone in this."

It had to be done, he had to try Ninjutsu against this thing.

Naruto turned off the speaker on the transmitter and pulled out his ear plugs, the special kind that Tsuki had prepared for him.

"Come on, mommy's waiting for us."

Naruto couldn't hear anything anymore, his vision would have to do all the work.

As quick as his legs could carry him, Naruto lunged behind the creature with a large chakra energy field in his hand.

"Uggg!" Even with the plugs, the waves remained inside his head still got him with a serious headache.

"Uh?"

The technique still managed to be made and Naruto impaled it into the head of that jelly, causing a large burst of blood and organ flying into everywhere.

...

Useless. His move had failed.

He couldn't make a proper jutsu if he had to carry a girl and have a headache at the same time.

Naruto could have just blasted off a wall and ran away but then again...They were underground, the damage could have buried them deep in this snow field.

That yellow liquid still escaped after the Rasengan, it bounced away and took a new body immediately after.

"Damn...Damn it, technology shouldn't have invented that wave..." Holding his head, Naruto tried to stay steady after the explosion. His brain was close to have a break down after doing the Ninjutsu, he had to adapt in this environment first.

"Wow, that was a beautiful light! Let me show you my own trick!" Still in that teasing tone, it was driving him mad.

Instantly, a giant purple flame appeared started to revolve around it, lightened up a wide area.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" It shouted with many voices mixing each others up.

Naruto, in his confusion, saw a single red line point in his forehead.

"BOOM! Headshot!" A colorful rainbow shot out of that flame faster than a lazer charge. "You can't grasp the power of my love!"

Cater released the flame to see a bloody goreness scattering around the blast hole.

" ha ha ha ha!Kekekekekekkeke!" The banana monster barfed out yellow liquid as it laughed repeatively, exposing its neck to his attack.

With another head rolling down, banana monster started the routine again. Conviniently, there was a body laying right where its host got chopped down.

"It's useless, no-hand-seal shinobi." Said the banana. "I eat chakra for brunch! Hahahahahahah! You have proven yourself to be my most delicious meal! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Cater wasn't a zombifying virus, it was absorbing the host's life force.

'Wait...If it got chakra into its system, it should have been messed up by the binaural wave after unleasing those techniques.' Thought Naruto. 'Every wave passed here almost constantly with those actived transmitters.'

He noticed the liquid that flying out of its mouth after it threw those flashy explosion at him, remembering seconds of agony shown on its face before laughing at the guard's corpse, his replacement.

"Come out! Come out! Nothing can't hide from Cater!"

Crawling under its vision's field, Naruto headed for that slippy puddle. Common sense told him that it was the key to victory.

The liquid gave out a somewhat pleasant smell to him and yet again, it was a legit vomit waste. Giving it a light touch with the gun, Naruto heaved out a sigh.

"Come the fuck out!"

It wasn't acid-like, what a great news! He didn't know what to do with it but he could begin now. 'Chakra waste, if I'm not wrong...' He thought, years of smuggling illegal shit had some use after all.

"Here you are, now fuck me!...Wait, that came out wrong!"

So lucky that he was laying on the floor, being able to sense the movement of that banana.

* * *

-1:50 pm, outside the prison camp-

Lines of shinobi had blocked all the exits, each one was armed to the teeth. Standing right in front of the main door was no one other than the big breasts lady who had the hot for Naruto. Such a shame, everyone seemed to stay out of her reach yet secretly observed her hot body.

"Mezu-chan...What are you doing?" A voice of another woman called out for her. It looked like there were two kunoichi who got the same order. "You are blocking the main entrance."

The exotic blonde chick did a wink at her, pumping her lips. "La~la~la, you looks kawaii girl~ Give me a kiss."

The other girl put a hand onto her hair, forcefully pulling out the portable MP3 player from her ears.

"Ouch!"

"Playing with Oto-kun stuff again...We are supposed to be searching for the intruder, Mezu! Why are y-" She yelled, pointing at her.

"Do you have to be always so rough, Kikumi-chan? Never pass the chance to relax, my girl." Said Mezu, the woman who gave the eyes of monsters to men.

"But he is in here right now, Cater is going to kill him if we don't stop that banana clown! Boss needs the intel." The purple haired kunoichi replied harshly, her brows shaking everytime she moved her jaw. She was cold, mostly the cold from the drop of temperature.

The weather now had gone back to its shitty behaviour, treating everyone with balls of snow resting on their heads...Yamako Ichi's body would have been iced if Naruto hadn't reached her within 20 minutes.

"A woman gotta let men fight, girl." Mezu casually spoke, chuckling. " My man is not going to be happy if I stick my nose into it and besides..." She opened the MP3 player's screen. " Oh my...The banana is having a hard time, it seems."

"Huh?" Blurted Kikumi, taking a look at the screen. "...What the heck are you watching?"

On the screen, there was a single blue line that appeared to be flickering from time to time.

"Cater's monitor is connected to all electrical stuffs, Oto raised that slime after all."

* * *

-1:50 pm, inside the prison camp, 2nd basement floor-

Slippery yellow jumpsuit was running out of yellowness to survive, it had became the one being hunted by Naruto.  
"Damn...you! I...just...wanna...play!" The insect's accent was still going strong. "Ack...kkkk...kkk!" But the tone had gone desperate.

Chakra injection technique...Modified to chakra waste version was the jutsu he needed to give to this monster. Had he been paying attention to its mouth after everytime it used a flashy attack, he wouldn't have lost so much time.

Cater absorbed the chakra into his belly, used a small amount of it and then the stomach would force it to puke it out, preventing the effect of binaural wave. By simply injecting on one part that didn't belong to its system restoration, the chakra waste began to cooperate with the wave and Naruto gave it the feeling those whales from the sea had felt.

'A fantastic creature, Orochimaru is gonna love having one.' Naruto thought as he watched the banana fiend crumbled. 'Now to deal with its blockage.'

The goop on the entrance was easier to break than he had expected. Chakra waste got a handful capability.

'Yamoko Ichi's body was getting warmer, guess that little fight packed some heat.' He smiled, fixing the collar of her coat. 'Let's hope I can still extract that Jonin and get out of here.'

* * *

-1:53 pm, inside the prison camp-

Naruto knew he could no longer keep his disguise on anymore, coming from the lack of guards on duty and Yamako Ichi. He put away ear plugs and pulled the transmitter out.

'They're waiting for me outside...' Thought Naruto, hovering the transmitter he got from the guard near the bridge.

**"**This is patrol, unit seven speaking. Do you copy?**"**

**"**Commander outpost, CO here.**"**

**"**The intruder is attacking the first gate! Requesting back up.**"**

**"**Understood! All units remain in position, sending reinforcement.**"**

* * *

-1:53 pm, outside the prison camp-

"The line has disappeared, Oto-kun messed up." Mezu gave a delightful comment about the blank screen on her portable player. "I guess it's time we find out."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes, honey. The banana got served, our sweetie is a smart intruder...Both in infiltration and woman's heart." Hungrily licking her lip, she spoke. "Perfect for a perfect woman like me."

"Mezu..." Kikumi sighed. "Can't we go look for him now?" She didn't seem to care much about the death of her boyfriend's pet.

"Madam!"

Both gorgeous women turned to the voice, looking at the Jonin who just called them.

"Our patrols reported to be attacked by the intruder at the first gate, he is escaping the base!"

"What?...What are you waiting for? Let's go!" The violet kunoichi shouted in fright, running towards the exit. "Boss is gonna have our skins if we don't do something!"

"Yes, madam!" He replied then followed her shortly after. "All units come to the connecting bridge!"

...

Mezu stood still, alone with a few of her kunoichi's squads. With a slight shrug, she went towards the building.

"Yoshiki-sama! Where are you going?" One of the Jonin asked, stopping her in her track.

"Don't worry, girls." She turned around, giving them a cute wink. "Just want to check on our lovely banana...and some prisoners."

They nodded, scattering around the area and blocking all the exits. When Mezu got the urge, they'd do their best to cover her little secret. Although, some young girls had started to blush, their hoods down just made them look more beautiful.

"You go and turn off all the camera in the prison, Konochan."

"Uhh...Okay."

Very professional...As if they were okay with it.

"~ Adorable ~...Let's see if I can find you down there, seven unit..."

* * *

-1:55 pm, inside the prison camp-

Peeking with the binoculars from the upper floor, Naruto felt like facepalming himself.

'At least the number is small, I can sneak out if I'm lucky.' Speaking in his mind, Naruto felt the kunoichi's temperature. '...Stable, she is safe for now.'

Within the given time, he had to get out of here and open an escaping route, bringing that Jonin back to his base.

Just as he was about to go, he caught sounds of musical note flying into his ears.

'A piano sound?'

Piano, then string instruments...Creating a harmony stream of relaxing music, almost arousing for a blonde woman with skin-tighted outfit who was slowly heading towards him.

"No use trying to hide, big boy...I'm in love with your lovely scent."

Naruto could feel his blood coming right on his face when he heard that voice, the most dangerous part of his lower body rose up.

'How many freaks could you contain, Iwa?'

Cold blooded Naruto wasn't too sure about this situation. One side, his manhood was eating him up while on the other side, he had to keep his image as the rightful leader...Not to mention the time limit he had set up.

Yamako Ichi had no doubt gone through the torture both in physical and psychological, he didn't want to replay that scene to her.

"Good song? It's a special edition for Icha Icha Paradise VHS series, surely a man like you would know."

He really didn't want to know, one particular furry lover in his base was enough for him to know about human sexuality.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked, gun aiming at her.

"Oh! You got yourself a prize already, such a dirty boy." Mezu gasped, staring at the sleeping kunoichi on his back. "But can she really compete with me?"

"Freeze!"

"You men and your guns...You're all the same." Chuckling, she slowly reached for the zipper on her collar. "We're all freezing here, will you warm me?

Stay as far as possible from this woman, that was his best strategy.

The shuriken flied pass her left ear, clearing a patch of her hair.

"I said freeze!" He gave a warning, eyes shot straight at her eyes' level. Naruto didn't want to kill her...for some reason.

She laughed...hard. Then proceed to strip herself without any concern about the pistol in his hand while seductively looking at him.

"Can you bring yourself to shoot me, patrol?" Said Mezu, only with her white underwears now. "Your eyes are beautiful, deep blue of the ocean like me. And your voice when you are horny, it makes me so wet down there..."

Her voice was like draining his chakra away with the tone and the way she was swinging her body. He felt sick, sad and weakened as he lost his grip of the gun.

"How...did you manage to stay awake after that?"

"Oh...Our first encounter has left you quite an impression on me, huh? You'll know while..." She smirked, touching her lips. "...We have some fun together."

With a sweat, he lowered the pistol like a drunk man. His eyes now only focused in her purdy lips.

"You like what you see, huh? Want to feel them?" Mezu smiled, winking at him while coming nearer.

Naruto tried to hold his gun to keep his sanity, his eyes still remained on her body while slowly backing away.

"Come on, I don't bite." Whispering sexily, she put her arms behind her like a shy girl. Now Naruto found himself staring at those breasts without blinking.

He was losing the battle against her...and himself. Guilty pleasure wasn't his problem, he could feel his energy being drained away. He knew that he had to shut her up but couldn't find the strength to do so.

...Maybe he could just...relax a little, he hadn't gotten one for quite a while. Such a shame that he didn't receive any training to resist seductation.

Just as Naruto was about to drop the gun and turn into a sexual psychopath for that fine woman, some shit happened.

"Uhh..." The Division's kunoichi suddenly groaned in her sleep, leaving a warm breath behind his neck. Her pointy hair started to poke his ears as she moved a little.

**Bang!**

No hestitation, he had to save himself. The bullet found its way into Mezu's forehead and took her life before she could even gasp.

With a loud thump, the half naked blonde woman fell to the floor, lifeless blue eyes wide opened.

"...Thanks, Yamako."

Letting out a cold air, Naruto took one last look at the beautiful corpse laying before him.

"Sorry, I can't allowed myself to make a woman or anyone suffer." He said, sitting down and closing her eyes. "Good bye, hotness."

He had to get out of here quickly, someone outside must have heard the gun shot.

* * *

-1:59 pm, inside the prison camp-

"Over here!" A kunoichi in uniform shouted. "She is here!"

After a while, several white coat wearing female guards gathered at the place where their beloved commander died.

"Some little bitch shot her! She must be hiding in here somewhere!" A girl who had an anger and commander issues said a little bit too loud. "Let's go!"

"Umm...Girls, I think we should wake her up first." Someone else suggested quietly.

"Aww ~ That's so cute of you, Konochan ~ give me a hug, will you?"

Such a sweet, womanly and gentle voice...Mezu had risen from the death, the bullet appearently still stucked inside her head.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Not giving the girl a chance to respond, the exotic woman squeezed the kunoichi while laughing like a maniac.

"It's not a woman who got me so excited, girls! I couldn't even imagine he would do that, let me tell you..." She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, sounding really tired. "...Actually, fetch a man for me first, okay?"

* * *

-2:00 pm, outside the prison camp-

Taking a bite from the energy bar, Naruto tried to recover his strength after that skirmish.

He wasted more bullets to create some distractions but it was worth it, he had managed to escape the prison with his kunoichi.

"Here, Ichi. You should drink these instead of eating right away." Naruto offered the beastly black haired girl who now had awaken.

"...Sorry for bothering you, boss." Replying slowly, she tried to grab the nutrition container.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." He said. "You should be proud of yourself, keeping our location safe from their interrogation. You are a good kunoichi."

"...Senji-kun, I let him die, boss." After days refusing to show her tears in the prison, now in front of her leader, she could finally let them free. "They spared me, because I'm a girl."

"..."

"Boss..."

"Save them for later, okay?"

"Yes...I understand..." The sobbing was difficult to stop, but she'd manage.

"Good, drink up. The juice is made by Hakuno-san, it'll make you feel better."

They needed all the strength they could get, if they wanted to carry an extra person out of here. Naruto wondered if the cockroaches had tried using that Jonin's head as a bedroom.


End file.
